The Avengers
|alias = All-New, All-Different Avengers; formerly Mighty Avengers, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Queen's Vengeance, Cap's Kooky Quartet |origin = Marvel Comics |foundation = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Avengers Hangar, New Jersey; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Island, Atlantic Ocean, nine miles out from New York City, New York; Wakanda, Africa (briefly); K'un-Lun (briefly) |headquarters = |commanders = |agents = |special abilities / weapons = |goals = |type of heroes = }} The Avengers is a superhero team from Marvel Comics. They also appear in many TV shows and movies. The team appears for a first time in a comic book series created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The first adventure featured the Asgardian god Loki seeking revenge against his brother Thor. Using an illusion, Loki tricked Hulk into destroying a railroad track. He then diverted a radio call by Rick Jones for help to Thor, whom Loki hoped would battle Hulk. Unknown to Loki, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Iron Man also answered the radio call. After an initial misunderstanding, the heroes united and defeated Loki after Thor was lured away by an illusion of Hulk and suspected Loki when he realized it was an illusion. Ant-Man stated that the five worked well together and suggested they form a combined team; Wasp named the group The Avengers because it sounded "dramatic". The Avengers also appears in the 2010 TV animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ''created by Marvel Animation and Film Roman Studios. The show debuted on Disney XD in Fall 2010 starting with a 20 part micro-series. The series features a team based on the roster for the original Avengers, composed of Ant-Man, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and the Wasp, with Captain America, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, and Spider-Man later joining the ranks. The team also appears in the live-action film ''The Avengers on May 4, 2012, released by Marvel Studios. Joss Whedon rewrote and directed the film while Iron Man ''director Jon Favreau acted as executive producer. It's part of the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe. Cast team members include Chris Evans as Captain America, Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye, and Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner (Lou Ferrigno voices the Hulk). Members Founding Members * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor Odinson * Hulk * Ant-Man * Wasp Later Members * Spider-Man * Hawkeye * Black Widow * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Black Panther * Vision * Black Knight * She-Hulk * Hercules * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Others * Beast * Stingray * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * Squirrel Girl * Deadpool * Namor * Scott Lang * Madame Web * War Machine * Mockingbird * Tigra * Luke Cage Gallery Avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes.jpg|The Avengers in "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" The-Avengers-20121.jpg|The Avengers in the 2012 live action movie Spiderman and Avengers.jpg|The Avengers with Spider-Man also appears in "Ultimate Spider-Man" Tumblr nnt9tbQag61qeoms6o1 1280.jpg 1026584-spider-man-and-avengers-return-disney-xd-new-seasons.jpg Untitled-01-55-23.jpg|The Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, The Vision, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch facing Ultron New Avengers.png Civil War Promo 01.jpg|Team Stark Civil War Promo 02.jpg|Team Cap The_Avengers_2_Cover_With_Text_Removed_(1325x1549)_-_Imgur.jpg|The Avengers in Avengers: Age of Ultron F98268c72e5120e28a19798e41dd52b2.jpg Tumblr nnt0shOVCc1qcnliyo2 1280.png Tumblr nnt0shOVCc1qcnliyo3 1280.png Tumblr nnt0shOVCc1qcnliyo4 1280.png Tumblr nnt0shOVCc1qcnliyo5 1280.png Tumblr nnt0shOVCc1qcnliyo1 1280.png All-New, All-Different Avengers (2015-) 007-008.jpg All-New, All-Different Avengers (2015-) 007-011.jpg All-New, All-Different Avengers (2015-) 007-012.jpg Category:Teams * Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Rescuers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Athletic Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Legacy Category:Honorable Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Normal Badass Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Role Models Category:Archenemy Category:The Icon Category:Famous Category:Evil exterminators Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Destructive Category:Outright Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Super Hero Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Hasbro Universe Heroes